Two Is Better Than One
by L0VEisREALx3
Summary: Nick never thought he would be the kind of guy to fall in love, but that was before he heard Miley Stewart cursing his name at a hotel bar.Oneshots in Nick's POV from Mixing Business with Pleasure.
1. AUTHOR'S NOTE

_"So maybe it's true  
that I can't live without you  
and maybe two is better than one,  
but there's so much time to figure out the rest of my life__  
and you've already got me coming undone  
Now I'm thinking, two is better than one"_

**So basically, I'm itching to write a Nick POV in Mixing Business with Pleasure, but I don't want to disrupt the flow of the story in Miley's POV.**

**So this is gonna be a place where I can write any random oneshot or whatever in Nick's POV. Sometimes they might be versions of other chapters or even just new things that Miley didn't mention. It's still pretty much a work in progress.**

**It really is just going to be a bunch of oneshots, so you'll definitely have to read MBWP to have an idea of what's going on in most of them.**

**I'm thinking of starting with the night at the club/their first official date. Just because Nick kind of explained already what he thought of her when he first saw her so I think it would be kind of redundant.**

**Definitely making one of their first time (chapter 4) and definitely one or maybe even a few during their breakup. Maybe buying the ring?**

**So, I'm hoping to have the first one up sometime this week. Be sure to alert this if you're interested in reading it! However, it's not necessary to read this if you're reading Mixing Business with Pleasure.**

**As always, thanks for all the support and nice things y'all say about me. If you have any ideas or suggestions please don't hesitate to let me know!**

**Loveee,  
Sarah aka L0VEisREALx3**

**P.S.- I'm not sure how I feel about the title. It seems a little too cliche, but it supposed to be like how Nick was never serious about a girl until Miley soo now he's thinking that two is better than one even though before he didn't? If that makes sense. Thoughts?  
**


	2. Chapter 1

**So here it is. Nick's POV. This chapter coincides with Chapter 3 of Mixing Business with Pleasure. Enjoy! Review please!**

My finger hovers over the send button on my phone. On the screen one name is highlighted: Miley Stewart.

Miley.

She came into my life so unexpectedly and she hasn't left my mind since. On the surface, there wasn't that much remarkable about her. Yes, she was beautiful, but so were a lot of girls, especially in the business. But from the second she walked into the bar sat down and asked for a drink, I couldn't help but watch her.

She had that something that made you want to know that girl. You had to. She was magnetic. I was just about to say something to her when I heard her clearly mutter a profanity and my name.

Imagine my shock. From there it was history. If I wasn't captivated enough by her at first sight, dinner completely convinced me that she surely was something I had never encountered. A quick phone call got Miley another chance at her interview and me another chance with Miley.

We seemed to be getting along at our coffee date, but then she had to leave. She did, however, give me her number.

So now I was trying to get up the nerve to call her.

It wasn't a big deal, right? I mean I am THE Nick Jonas, you think I'd be really smooth and all. But I'm not. Not at all. I can't even remember the last time I asked a girl out. Not that I don't go on dates, I do, but usually it's forward girls asking me out. But not this time.

Finally, I settled on a text message.

_When can I see you again? - Nick _I text her and then press send. My heart is pounding as I wait for her response. Was that a weird way to phrase it? It sounded kind of smooth in my head... but maybe it was weird. I don't know. Why isn't she texting me back? I check the clock and it had barely even been a minute.

This girl has got me going crazy.

Finally my phone vibrates and my heart races even faster. I can't believe I'm like this. I'm so excited, it actually makes me sick.

"New club on sunset at 10. be there."

She wants to see me. She really wants to see me. At a _club_. Oh God. Clubs are most definitely not my scene. But I'm already so excited to see her, I can't tell myself no. I need to go. I change my shirt and put on a baseball cap in a lame attempt to remain incognito. I really don't need the paparazzi ruining this... thing I have with Miley. I really do like her. She's so intriguing, I need to get to know her.

Once I get to the club, I'm ushered in through the back... a perk of being a celebrity. I scan the room, but I don't see her yet so I find a spot where I can see everything, but no one will notice me.

After a few minutes, a girl catches my eye. She's in a bright white dress that's devastatingly short, showing off her long, long legs. It's her. I know it's her and I don't know how. She shakes her hips, dancing out of reach of all the adoring guys around her.

I should go up to her. I should ask her to dance. I should, but I can't. I'm not that guy. Who was I kidding coming here?

Then here eyes lock with mine on the dance floor and a smile breaks out on her face. She gestures me over and I shake my head nervously. I can't see from here, but I'm pretty sure she's rolling her eyes. She starts making her way over to me and I gulp nervously.

She doesn't stop dancing the whole way over and I can't help but notice how amazing her body is. Her curves are perfect and the way she moves her hips is truly sinful. I feel like a hormonal teenage boy again watching her. I haven't had thoughts like this since I was a horny adolescent. I swallow when she comes up to me and try not to oogle her body. It's even more amazing up close and her beautiful eyes and dazzling smile only add to her beauty.

"... dance with me?" is all I hear her say over the loud music. She has an appealing smiling on and she bites her lip slightly. How could I possibly say no to her? And then I remember her moves on the dance floor and my completely lack of body rhythm. Do I really want to embarrass myself like that? No.

"I'm not really the dancing type," I stammer nervously, "But would you like a drink?"

At least the last part came off kind of smooth. I think.

"If I let you buy me a drink will you dance with me?" she asks, pouting and batting her eyelashes. This girl is too much. I know I'm going to give in to her before the night is over.

"Maybe," I say, trying to sound mysterious and aloof. I don't think it worked, but she giggles anyway as we make our way to the bar. Her hand is wrapped around mine and it feels like its on fire.

She asks for a cranberry and vodka and I smirk. It fits her perfectly. It's not quite as girly as a cosmo, but still a relatively girly drink. Tart with a little kick. A lot like her, actually. I laugh at myself for comparing her to a drink. What would mine tell me about myself? That I'm just like every other guy out there with a beer.

After a few minutes of drinking, small talk, and my confession of not being a club guy, she finally convinces me to take it to the dance floor. Her hands latch around my neck and my hands instinctively go for her hips. That's about as much instinct as I've got though. As she moves effortless, making it look easy, I don't even know what to do. Do I move with her or do something different? I'm so lost and confused. I'm starting to remember why I don't go to clubs.

"Relax," she whispers right into my ear, making me shiver. It only gets worse (or better depending how you look at it) when her hands slide down my arms and to my waist, resting on my hips. She starts moving them, making their movement match hers. Her hands on me is seriously making me hot.

I lean my forehead into rest against hers. Her blue eyes are so beautiful and they sparkle with life. I want what she has. She seems so effortlessly happy. I need to be like that. I want that. I want _her._ My eyes bore into her, trying to tell her what I'm feeling. It's hard to keep my head on straight when we're so close, but I do like her in more than just a physical way. I need her to know that.

Abruptly, she turns around, surprising me. But she doesn't walk away. She presses her back against my chest and I realize what she wants. I gulp for what seems like the millionth time this night. My hands stay on her hips and her hands cover mine. She's pressing against me in a way that makes it really, really hard to think about anything but her body. I'm just a guy after all, not a super human.

_Her smile, her eyes, her laugh, her personality _I repeat over and over to myself, trying desperately not to think of her in _that_ way. But I haven't wanted someone this bad since... well maybe ever.

She tilts her head back to look at me with a small smile on her face. I can't resist. I need to kiss her. I need _something_. I lean down and press my mouth against hers. Her lips are soft and plump and it would be impossible to deny that there's physical chemistry between us. Her tongue darts between my lips, surprising me, but I'm not complaining. She tastes so good, a little like the drink she had before, but mostly just really, really good.

Her tongue wraps around mine and she sucks on it gently. Oh, my God, she is a good kisser. Thank God I'm not actually a teenager or I would _definitely _be having problems down there if you catch my drift. I pull her closer to me, not even realizing what I'm doing until her hand winds its way into my hair. This is insane. I just met this girl. I don't do this. I'm Nick Jonas. It usually takes me about three dates to even consider kissing a girl and here I am making out with a girl I haven't even been on an official date with.

"WOAH!" I vaguely hear someone yell. I ignore it until I feel Miley pulling away from me. In front of us is a blonde girl who looks kind of familiar, but I can't place her. She must be Miley's roommate and best friend... Lilly is the name, I think.

They seem to be engaged in some kind of girl talk. I can barely hear what they're saying and I think they're doing that thing where girls communicate with their eyes.

"Miley! We, uh, we have to go, to that, um, thing!" Lilly says. It sounds completely unconvincing. My heart drops. She wants to get away from me. She didn't like it. She thinks I'm a bad kisser.

"Oh right!," she exclaims, "Sorry Nick, I really have to go now..."

I look at the two of them, feeling kind of stupid. I know what they're up to and I'm pretty sure Miley knows that I know. Lilly grabs Miley's hand and they both start to leave the club while I'm left standing there on the dance floor alone.

I keep my eyes locked on Miley as she leaves. When she's almost out the door she turns around and gives me a small smile and I can't help but hope that maybe that means she doesn't completely hate me.

***

The next morning when I wake up I can't help by groan as I remember last night. I definitely took it too far. She probably thinks I was just trying to pick her up or something, but I wasn't. She was just so... and I was so... and it was so... UGH. I need to talk to her again and somehow prove that I really do like her.

I look the the clock. 8 am. I'm supposed to meet Kevin at 10 at the studio. Miley probably doesn't get into work until like 9. But hopefully this is going to be worth being late to work for. Either way, it's just Kevin. One of the perks of working with your family.

I quickly go get showered and dressed and get all the things I need ready to go. It's almost 9 by the time I'm finished, but I have a few other things I have to do before I see her so it's okay.

At the flower shop, I stare at all the bouquets in confusion. Something huge would definitely be too much. I need something simple, but still pretty. Roses are definitely too romantic and carnations are too tacky.

"Looking for something?" the old woman who owns the store says coming up behind me.

"Um... yes," I finally decided. If I can't find something surely this woman who has probably worked here her whole life can help me. "I need flowers for a girl..."

"What's she like?" the woman asks me.

A smile covers my face, I can't help it, "She's beautiful. She has these great blue eyes and a smile to die for. She's fun and carefree. She makes me feel like... like there's gotta be more to life than what I have now..."

I think I might have gone a little too far, but the old woman smiles at me and nods, "Is she your girlfriend?"

"Not yet," I say with a smile, "I'm going to ask her out today though. I want something simple though... friendly. You know just in case things don't go as planned."

"Of course," she says knowingly, "What's her favorite color?"

"Purple," I reply automatically, remembering what she told me on our first "date" the one that's had me hooked ever since.

The woman leads me to the back of the store to an arrangements of pots filled with Daisies of all different colors. They're all unique and they're dyed to almost any shade.

I reach out and take a purple one with a dark center. It's perfect.

"This is the one," I say, reaching into my back pocket for my wallet.

"This ones on me," the old woman smiles touching my arm to stop me.

"No..." I try and argue, but she insists.

"But you have to promise me you'll come back and tell me how it goes. And, of course, to get flowers for your date," she winks at me.

"Of course," I reply with a smile, "Can I get your name?"

"Meredith, but please, call me Mimi," she holds out her hand and I shake it, "And your name is?"

It takes a lot of strength to not let my jaw drop. She genuinely doesn't know who I am. I'm liking this woman more and more as time goes on.

"Nick," I tell her, "And now I've got to go get the girl..."

"Good luck, Nick," she calls as I leave the small flower shop and get in my car. I smile to myself. So far this has been a pretty good day and chances are it will only get better.

I pull up outside the E! News building, happy that there aren't paparazzi or anything outside. After all, they practically ARE the paparazzi so why would there be any?

I ride the elevator up to the same floor I went to last time and go to the front desk. A blonde receptionist is sitting there, filing her nails. Her arms look like the might snap at any moment. I shudder at the thought.

"Excuse me," I start and she quickly sits up and puts her file away. I can tell that she recognizes me, "Could you tell me where to find Miley Stewart?"

"Of course, Mr. Jonas," she says, quickly typing on her computer, "Miss Stewart works in the research office which is located down the hall and to the left. It's the 3rd door."

"Thanks," I say quickly taking off. I try to keep my head down as people are starting to realize who I am and are whispering and staring. You think they'd be used to celebrities, but apparently not in the business part of the building.

Finally I find the right room and I see Miley the second I walk in the door. She's in business attire, black dress pants and a pink dress shirt. Her heels are on the floor and she's sitting cross legged in her seat. I chuckle to myself at that.

She looks up slowly and cocks her head confused at me.

"Hey," is the only think I can think of saying. She looks so pretty just sitting at her desk. It's really something. Her skin is flawless, her blue eyes are shining, she's wearing just a hint of makeup, but it's barely noticeable. She's perfect.

"Nick!" she says in what I'm hoping is a happy tone, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, you rushed out so quick last night, I didn't get a chance to thank you for that dance."

Thank you for that dance? What the hell, Nick? I thought we weren't going to bring last night up. I want to slap myself. I am definitely definitely not bringing up the fact that we made out on the dance floor though.

"No problem," she smiles. How is she so calm and collected? It's so effortless. I want to be like that.

Now's my chance. I gotta do it. I gotta take that leap. I take a deep breath. Here we go...

"Also, I wanted to know if maybe you'd want to go to dinner with me? Tonight?" I'm practically crossing my fingers behind my back. Say yes, I try to tell her telepathically, please say yes.

"I'd like that," she says simply and I let out a sigh of relief.

The rest of the conversation is a blur, all I know is that I've got a date with Miley Stewart at 7. Perfect. Now I just have to come up with the perfect first date.

As I leave the building, I run into a girl holding a pile of clothes.

"Sorry!" I tell her bending down to pick up the things that I've caused her to drop, "Wait, you're Miley's friend, the stylist, right?"

She looks at me confused, "Yeah, I'm Katy."

"Nick," I tell her holding out my hand. I can't help always introducing myself, it's a habit, but apparently people think it makes me down to earth, "I was just wondering... this might sound a little weird, but, uh, do you happen to know Miley's favorite kind of food?"

"That's easy," she says with a smile, if she thinks my question is weird she doesn't show it, "Sushi. Particularly spicy tuna rolls. She's a sucker for them."

"Thanks," I tell her, flashing a smile. I then excuse myself and head for the car. It's almost 10 already and of course with LA traffic, I'm going to at least 15 minutes late to the studio, but I don't care.

"Thanks for showing up on time," Kevin says sarcastically when I finally walk into the sound booth that has been assigned to us. It's basically ours, actually although technically it is available for rent. We pretty much have it booked all the time though.

"Sorry, man, I was doing something," I tell him, setting my guitar and bag down.

"Must have been pretty important if you're late to the studio," Kevin laughs, "I never thought I'd see the day..."

"Yeah it was pretty important," I can't help but smile as I think about my date tonight with Miley.

"Woah, Nick, are you... smiling?"

"Shut up, I smile all the time."

Kevin rolls his eyes, "Yeah right, but not like that," his eyes widen suddenly, "Oh, my God... it's a girl!"

"And you sound like one!" I retort, but I know that he's on to me and I can't deny it, "Yeah, it's a girl. We're going on a date tonight. I just asked her. That's why I was late."

"_You_ asked _her?"_ Kevin asks surprised, "Wow, she must really be special, who is she?"

"Remember that girl who interviewed me for E! News?"

"The one who cussed you out at a hotel bar?" Kevin laughs. Why did I ever tell him that story?

"Yeah... her. That's her."

"Wow, nice," Kevin nods his head. Just then his phone rings, "Mom," he tells me before picking it up. I try to make a motion to let him know not to tell her. I know she has hopes for me settling down soon and I don't want to get them up.

"Hey, I'm at the studio with Nick actually," Kevin says into the phone and then looks at me smirking, "Yeah... actually he was late, can you believe it?"

Oh great. It's not that big of a deal! So I was late once. My brothers have been late a million times, but when I do it suddenly the world is ending.

"He was meeting a _girl,"_ he tells her evilly. I groan, "Mom, wants to talk to you, Nick," Kevin says holding out the phone.

I take it out of his hand after giving him a death glare.

"Hey, Mom, how are you?" I ask nicely.

"I'm good, now how are _you_? What is this I hear about a girl?" Great, here we go.

"Nothing, mom. Just Kevin being annoying. I met a girl and we're going out tonight, not a big deal."

"Fine. I'll leave you alone. But call me later to let me know how it goes, okay Nick?" she says. I smile. She always knows exactly what I need from her, she's the best mom anyone could ask for.

"Yeah, I will, love you."

"Love you too, now go write some more hits," she jokes and we both hang up.

My mind is elsewhere as Kevin tries to get me to focus on recording, but is obvious that I can't. How could I make this a great date? If we go anywhere too fancy or "Hollywood" we will be hounded by paparazzi and I don't want that. But I also don't want to think that I'm not serious about us.

"Dude?! Hello??" Kevin says waving a hand in front of my face.

"That's it!" I exclaim suddenly causing Kevin to back up.

"What's it?"

"Our date... I'm gonna take her to my spot!"

"Oooh, your spot, must be serious, Nicky."

'My spot' refers to this little beach that I happened to stumble upon of out nowhere one day. I had blown out a tire and was waiting for a tow truck to get there when I had found this tiny hidden path that lead to a beach. It was perfect. I had never shared it with anyone, but my family and friends were well aware that I went there to think, or to write songs, or just to relax. It would be the perfect place for a first date. I just needed to get all the right stuff.

"Kevin, I need to take the day off," I say quickly and he throws me an incredulous look. This is definitely not something I would do normally, but this date has to be perfect.

"Nick..."

"Please Kevin... just think about how many weekends you took off to _fly_ to see Dani. Come on," I'm practically begging even though I'm pretty sure he's going to give in. Why wouldn't he anyway? Our deadlines aren't for a while and I barely have any new material written anyway.

"Fine," Kevin says shaking his head, "I can't believe you're so whipped by this girl already."

"I'm not whipped!" I argue, "I just want the first date to be something special... I really like her," I confess softly.

"I'm happy for you, dude," Kevin says seriously, "Just don't get in over your head, okay?"

"Thanks, I won't," I tell him before grabbing my stuff and running out of the building. Now all I have to do is go to the store, buy what I need, set it all up, and then go pick Miley up for the perfect date.

**Soo I wasn't really expecting to put 'Mimi' in this story at all actually. But I was thinking about how Nick always has flowers for Miley and the character just kind of wrote itself. I like her though haha. She's a grandmother-like type. So there's the first part of Nick's POV. I hope I didn't disappoint.**

**The only reason I'm not doing the first date through Nick's POV is because I think it will be pretty redundant. I'm going to do a chapter between the time of their first date and vistiting Nick's house next. Any ideas for what should go down? Let me know!  
**


	3. Chapter 2

**EW. Sorry it's been forever and a day since I updated. Senior year is a killer. This is kinda short, but enjoy! Review pleaseee.**

I'm in the shower after a hard day of working with a new artist in the studio. It seems like I have to "work" with everyone. Which basically means writing a song with them. It's amazing how just writing a song with someone, no matter how talented they are on their own, just sends their career skyrocketing. But I love promoting new talent and I love writing, so all in all it's not an awful way to spend the day. Just tiring.

I face the stream of water, letting it hit me in the face gently. Relaxation is setting in when suddenly I hear the sound of the shower door opening and a pair of small arms wrap around me, the cold hands resting on my stomach.

I instantly know who it is and I smile in pleasure. Her breasts are pressing against my back and I'm officially turned on.

I spin around and I'm face to face with Miley. My smile grows. She always seems to make me smile. Her body is absolutely perfect and I want her so bad. I turn us around so that she's under the stream of water now and the sight of the water running down her body is amazing. I can't remember ever wanting someone this badly.

I reach down and connect our lips and it feels just as good as that night in the club. Actually, it's even better with her wet naked body pressed against me. I groan into her mouth and she slides her tongue in. My hands cover every inch of her body. I'm hard and pressing against her leg.

"Nick," she sighs softly, pulling away from me slightly. Her hands run down my chest and my breathing is getting heavier as her hands get lower. She's so close to me, soon she'll be touching me and then...

_RIIIIIIIING_

The shrill sound of my alarm clock breaks me out of my dream/fantasy. I groan and press my head back into the pillows. Ever since that night at club I've been having dreams like this more often than I should.

I look over at the alarm clock. 6 am. I have an interview, a photoshoot, and then later I'm going to hang out with Miley. That's enough to make it a good day.

Two weeks into our relationship and everything is going perfectly. Everyday she surprises me with something, like her hatred of green vegetables or her love of animals. I love how I learn things about her every single day. I don't understand why she's just working behind the scenes at a gossip channel when she's so much more than that. She's clever and witty and funny.

I trudge into the shower (for real this time) and turn the knob to cold. At least the freezing water will serve the dual purpose of waking me up and getting rid of my hard on.

What are these dreams trying to tell me? During the day of course I notice how she looks, but we've never even come close to something like that. After the shower I get out and get ready to start the day.

The only thing that gets me though boring interviews about going solo and photoshoots for some magazine that I can't even remember the name of is knowing that I'm going to be seeing Miley later.

I think she got the idea from one of her Women magazines or whatever, but tonight we're having a "dress down date" where we both have to wear sweatpants and we're going to stay in and watch movies at her place. Her roommate is going out so it's just going to be me and her and her place... and her room... and her bed.

I shake my head at the thoughts that are about to invade my mind. No. I will not let my mind wander that way especially when people are taking pictures of me.

***

Before driving to Miley's house I, of course, have to stop by Mimi's and get her flowers. I pull in front of the shop and park. I open the door and the little bell dings to signal that someone has entered. Immediately Mimi comes out from the back. Her face lights up when she sees me and I smile back.

"Another date tonight, Nick?" she asks, coming close to me.

"Yup," I say proudly with a smile.

"Lord, what are you wearing child?!" Mimi asks, looking at my outfit of basketball shorts and a white tshirt.

"Miley's orders. It's dress down date night."

Mimi shakes her head, "What will you kids think of next? So something casual then?" she asks, referring to flowers of course.

"Yeah, and I was thinking maybe something yellow?" I shrug. What do I know when it comes to flowers anyway.

"Hmm...yellow... that could work," she says thinking about it while I stand there awkwardly. But she has never let me down and every time I see Miley's face light up it is definitely worth it.

"Tulips!" Mimi exclaims suddenly, startling me. Then she starts walking towards the back before picking out a bouquet. In a way, they remind me of Miley. Simple, but beautiful and bright, easily lighting up anyone's day.

"Perfect," I say with a smile, handing Mimi my credit card so she can ring me up. When finished, she hands me the card and the bouquet and I get in the car and drive the rest of the way to Miley's.

My hands are practically shaking as I ring the doorbell to her apartment. She buzzes me up almost immediately. The ride up the elevator is excruciatingly long. I just want to see her.

I get to her apartment door and knock twice.

Miley opens the door slowly and peeks out, looking me up and down. She giggles at my dressed down look, which isn't surprising. Almost every time she has seen me I've been dressed up.

"You look cute," she says and opens the door wider, gesturing me in.

An adorable blush appears on her cheeks as I take her in and she runs a hand through her long wavy hair. I hand her the flowers and her face lights up just like I knew it would. I love how a simple gesture like giving her flowers just brightens up her whole face. I'd do it for the rest of my life just to make her smile.

Her gray yoga pants hug her toned thighs tightly just like her pink tank top. She's so tiny which is accented even more by her tight clothing. Not that I mind at all.

"Hi," she says cutely, blushing again. How is it possible that someone is so adorable? I just want her in my arms, her warm face pressed against my neck.

She places the flowers on the table and then turns back to face me.

"Hi," I echo her and a smile takes over my face. I can't help it around her. I reach out for her and she moves closer. Every second she's near me is perfect, even the semi-awkward moments. Tingles run through my body the second my fingertips touch her waist and curl around her pulling her closer to me.

Her hands come up to rest on my shoulders and stand up on her toes because she's shorter than usual without shoes on. I know what she wants as she purses her lips and I want it too. I lean down and touch my lips gently to hers. Perfect. Maybe I'm hearing things, but a soft sigh escapes her perfect lips when we pull away. Then I wrap my arms all the way around her her and pull her tight against me.

Her body folds against mine, fitting perfectly against me. It might sound crazy, after all it's only been two weeks, but I swear she was meant for me. I've never felt this was, especially in such a short amount of time.

She leads me into her living room, talking about some movie or another. To be honest, I don't care what we watch as long as I'm with her. I just agree with whatever she's saying. Her eyes light up when she talks and her hands play with the bottom of her shirt nervously. I smile to myself. I'm making her nervous. She goes into the kitchen with her flowers and I hear the open and shutting of cabinets and the running of water. I bounce up and down on my toes, eager for her to get back here.

Finally, she comes back in the room and puts the movie in and dims the lights in the room. Ah, that's much better. I sit down on her couch and she sits down next to me and instantly leans against me, cuddling up. I love that about her. She just makes it so easy to be around her. Physically, there are rarely awkward moments between us. Her head rests on my shoulder and she curls her feet up to the side. I try to ignore the fact that I can practically see down her shirt from his angle. Without thinking about it (which for me, really is incredible) I slide my arm behind her and let my hand rest on her waist. My fingers land on bare skin from where her shirt has ridden up, making my heart race and her shiver.

"You okay?" I ask her, worried that I did something too forward. There we go, I'm back to my normal shy self. But I don't move my hand. She flashes me that beautiful smile and I know that nothing's wrong.

"Yup," she says grabbing the remote from beside her and pressing play. Then she grabs the blanket from the back of the couch and covers both of us with it.

Miley cuddles against me again and wraps her arms around my torso in a loose hug. I swear I could spend the rest of my life like this, with her right there beside me.

It only gets better when about fifteen minutes into the movie Miley turns her head to look up at me. I look down at her and smile and she smiles back. Then she stretches her neck and leans up slightly, kissing me gently. One of her hands slides up to my face and she strokes it softly with her thumb. My grip on her waist tightens a little. Instead of pulling away her tongue pokes against my lips and parts them slightly. It's all I can do not to moan. I kiss her back, opening her mouth a little wider to deepen the kiss. She pulls back slightly, just enough to bring it back to subtle french kissing. I can't help but let out a small groan.

Miley pulls away and giggles slightly before reverting her attention back to the movie.

"Tease," I mutter jokingly. To be honest, I like completely random moments like that and I like that she's not giving it up just like that. Not that I wouldn't completely jump her if I had the chance though. I may be Nick Jonas, but I'm only human.

The rest of the movie goes by uneventfully. Although, truthfully just being with her is eventful. Hearing her laugh at funny parts and her soft sighs at cute parts is exciting and new. I like just watching her face for her subtle reaction to the movie. The way her nose crinkles when something she doesn't like happens or the way a slow smile creeps over her face when something good happens. I feel like I've learned more about her just watching her.

Once the movie is over she snuggles deeper into me. It's not that I mind, but it is almost midnight and I have work early tomorrow. But trust me, if I didn't, I would be staying as long as possible.

"I have to get home," I say with an exaggerated sigh so that she knows I don't _want_ to, but I have to. Why do I always have to be so responsible?

She groans and untangles herself from me. When she moves away I get the feeling that a part of me is missing. How is it possible that I'm so attached to her already? Oh, right. Because she's absolutely amazing.

Miley brings her hands together and raises them to the ceiling, showing off a few inches of her toned stomach. I quickly avert my eyes before she catches me staring, but by the smirk on her face I'm pretty sure she noticed.

Getting up off the couch, I head for the front door and she follows me. It's kind of strange to not be walking to her door, but I really did enjoy this "dress down date". It was different than what I'm used to, but what I'm used to is boring formal dates where the girl tries too hard and I just feel uncomfortable. But that never happens with Miley.

When we get to the door she wraps her arms around me, pressing her cheek against my chest. I hug her back tightly, resting my chin on her head. When she goes to pull away, I don't let her, but instead shift my hands slightly so they're situated on both of her hips. Then I pull her close again and give her a kiss on the lips before she can do anything about it.

Her giggle has my head spinning with happiness while she leans in for another kiss, this one lasting a little longer than the first.

"Thanks for having me over," I tell her as she opens the door for me.

"No problem, it was fun," she says with a grin and a wink. Flirt. But I can't deny that I like it.

"I'll call you," I promise her. To be honest, I'm just stalling, but she doesn't seem to mind at all.

"You better," she jokes. I shake my head and laugh.

Finally, I get out the door and she shuts it softly. I hope one day I won't have to go home after the movie, but I shake my head quickly at the thought. I'm getting ahead of myself. Sure, things _seem_ perfect, but realistically, it has only been two weeks. Two perfect weeks.

I can't believe myself right now. In the past 24 years of my life I have yet to find a girl who really interests me, and then I meet Miley and I'm hooked in two weeks. I, Nick Jonas, am head over heels.

**Thank you soo much for all the nominations in the NJK Awards! MBWP is basically nominated in every category haha THANKSSS **


	4. Chapter 3

**FINALLY. Read/respond to the author's note at the end please?**

Miley's nervous as we drive to my parents' house. I can tell by the way that her right leg is bouncing and how she keeps smoothing out her shirt and how she dressed nice even though I told her a thousand times to dress casual. I don't mind though because truthfully she looks amazing in whatever she's wearing and I think it's cute that she's trying to impress my family.

But she doesn't need to try. She doesn't need to be nervous either. In fact, I'm not even worried. My mom has been begging me to bring her down ever since she saw our interview and we started dating. Apparently she thinks we have "great chemistry". I think she loves her already. But then again, how could she not? Miley is beautiful, smart, funny, and kind. She's not an actress or a musician and she has a steady job, so she obviously isn't using me. She clearly has her own money because she has expensive things and a really nice apartment. In fact, she hates when I pay for her. She's always embarrassed about it and tries to convince me into letting us go dutch (which I never allow, I am Nick Jonas and I have standards to live up to).

I pull up at my old house and throw a smile her way. She smiles back slightly.

"You ready?" I ask and she nods. I open the car for her and get our bags before going to the front door and walking in. I never knock at my own door, it just feels strange.

I can hear everyone in the kitchen and I'm excited to see my parents and Frankie again. It's been a while since I've visited them. I can't wait, so I just drop our bags in the foyer and grab Miley's hand. I give her a small squeeze and noticeably relaxes. I can't wait for them to meet her. The only thing I'm worried about is my mom saying something embarrassing. Call me a mama's boy, but I do talk to my mom about (almost) everything and so she knows almost everything about Miley and I. And while my mom definitely knows how much I like her, Miley might not be fully aware. And for now, I want things to say that way. I don't want to come off as some obsessed freak or anything.

"Hey guys!" I say when we make it to the kitchen. As usual, they're snacking on something. There is never a shortage of food at my house. With five boys, my mom has definitely learned to keep it well stocked.

My mom comes over excitedly and gives me a huge hug. Miley smiles at us. After greeting her, I take Miley's hand again, feeling her fingers latch on to mine. Her nervousness is adorable.

"Guys, this is my girlfriend, Miley."

"Hey," she says, in that high voice this is reserved for talking to strangers or people she should respect. I kind of want to laugh, but I don't in case it makes her more nervous.

She looks around the room and they all smile and wave at her. Her forehead crinkles in confusion and I know what she's thinking. Where's Joe? Unfortunately she won't be seeing him this trip, since he's still in rehab. Which I've been hiding from her. It's not that I don't trust her... it's just that it's a sensitive subject that I don't really like talking about period.

My mom suddenly engulfs her in a hug and I cringe a little. But, like I said, Mom already loves her. Miley stiffens for a second, but then a wide smile settles on her face and she looks so happy and beautiful. Got to remember to thank Mom for that later.

Mom insists that Miley call her Denise and then introduces her to everyone else. I'm happy to say that Miley seems more comfortable and she's even giving out shy giggles. It's a start. There's nothing I want more than for Miley to get along with my family. She's already perfect, but that would just be the icing on the cake.

"Well," Mom says after a few moments of small talk, "Why don't you show Miley to your room and bring your stuff up?"

I agree and go back to the foyer with her to grab our bags.

"Let me take it," she insists. I want to laugh. She should know by now that I'm a gentleman and no matter what she does she won't persuade me to-

And then her hand intertwines with mine and squeezes it gently. I freeze for a second, loving the feeling of her soft fingers interlaced with mine, and she reaches for her own suitcase. Touché, Miley, Touché.

She looks nervous about sharing a room with me and I feel bad. But the guest room is being redecorated and it's not like it's a big deal to my parents. My mom has always been understanding about that stuff and to be honest, I think she thinks we're having sex. But we're not. Not that I'm complaining. I just want things to keep going as perfect as they are.

I look over at her and she still looks worried. I think she things that I might be expecting something. Okay, time to say something funny to lighten the mood...

"Now," I tell her, pretending to act serious, "You're about to go where no other girl, besides my mom, has gone before."

This is true. But to be honest, most of the girls I knew were in LA anyway. But either way, she's the first.

She giggles adorably and squeezes my hand slightly

"Aww, Nick," she teases, "you've never had a girl in your room?"

"Nope," I tell her with a shake of my head, "This is serious. I never let anyone in my room unless they're really special."

She does that cute thing where she tries to look away from me and smile, but I still catch it. She always does that, whenever I do something she finds cute or funny or sweet. I bet she thinks I don't even notice, but trust me, I do. It's one of my favorite things that she does.

"So here it is," I say once we get inside the room.

"Impressive," she jokes taking the room in. She walks around before stopping in front of my desk to look at the pictures there. I haven't really changed them at all since I moved out which was when I was 19, so it really has been quite awhile.

I notice she has been staring at one picture so I come over to see what it is. My brothers and I with Hannah Montana. I think she's curious about it or something. Or maybe someone is feeling a little jealous. I smile at the thought and take it off the shelf.

Miley doesn't need to worry though. There was never anything going on between Hannah and I, despite what multiple tabloids tried to say. We barely even knew each other actually, except for some casual small talk and that one duet we did together with my brothers. It wasn't that I didn't like her, it's just that she had her busy career and we had ours. She was nice enough, I guess and she was definitely pretty, but I've never really been into blondes.

"Ah, Hannah Montana, the second prettiest girl I've ever met," I say just to tease her. And because I know I can squeeze in a compliment and get that cute smile of hers out again.

"Oh yeah?" she asks with a smirk, "so who's the first?"

I put the photo down and turn to face her. It's been far too long since I've kissed her. So I do just that. I press my lips against hers firmly and hold them there for a second before pulling away.

"You," I whisper. And despite what it might seem like, I'm not just saying that. She really is the prettiest, most beautiful girl I've ever seen. Maybe it's the way she seems so average at first, but then you look at her gorgeous eyes and her one of a kind smile and then you notice that her hair always looks perfect, even when it's messy and then you get to her body which, not to be rude, but is freaking hot. And even better, she has a wonderfully charming and charismatic personality. She's pretty much the perfect package.

I'm still holding her when I hear Frankie calling my name.

"What?" I yell down the stairs and Miley laughs at me.

"Do you and Miley want to play football with Kevin, Danielle, and I?" he shouts back. I turn to look at Miley. She looks terrified.

"I don't think-" she starts, but I cut her off by answering Frankie.

"Sure! We'll be right down!"

***

Although she keeps trying to protest that she can't play I make her change into a t-shirt and sneakers and drag her downstairs.

"Nick, be on my team!" Frankie calls the second we get outside. Him and Kevin are already throwing the football back and forth while Danielle stands off to the side with a look similar to the one on Miley's face.

I look back at Miley and I smirk to myself, thinking up a great plan.

"Sure!" I call back, going out to join them with Miley behind me. Frankie throws the ball to me in a perfect spiral and I catch it with ease.

"Kevin, you can have Miley and Dani since the two of them are probably equal to one player," I tease.

"Humph. We'll see about that, Nicholas," she says, swiping the ball out of my hand as she walks by going over to Kevin. I laugh as they get into a huddle while Kevin explains the rules and boundaries to her.

"We're so going to win," Frankie says, giving me a high five. I smile at him and nod. We've both got the same competitive nature.

Finally we start the game. Usually it's just my brothers and I and we play tackle, but since Miley and Dani are playing we have to bring it down to two hand touch. Not that I mind. Especially since I know Dani can't catch for her life and Kevin will definitely be throwing to Miley. Frankie and I start with the ball and we quickly get a touchdown. Then once they have the ball, Frankie intercepts it from Kevin who was trying to throw it to Dani. Being small and agile as he is, we get another touchdown.

Half and hour later and we're tied. Miley managed to run into the end zone after a miraculous catch and Kevin dodged Frankie and ran it in himself.

It's the last play of the game before we have to get ready for dinner. Frankie keeps an eye on Kevin who has the ball while Miley and Dani are running around. Guarding both of the girls is actually pretty easy, surprisingly. Kevin looks at Dani and I go straight onto her, but then Kevin turns to Miley and throws it in a perfect arc over Frankie's head and out of his reach. Miley catches it and I'm forced to run after her.

"No!" she cries as I start closing in on her, "No, Nick."

I laugh at her ridiculousness. What does she expect me just to stop and let her get a touchdown? I'm Nick Jonas and I will not be beat by a girl. By now I've cut her off and we're in a standstill where she's trying to find the best way to dodge me, while I'm not letting her go anywhere. But I don't go after her quite yet either. No way, this is too fun.

"Nick, please," she tries again, her eyes darting to the left to see if she can get around me. Everyone else has just stopped to watch us. I watch her body language to see if she plans on making a move, but she looks trapped. Perfect.

I lunge to touch her and I've almost got her when she suddenly dodges me and keeps running with the ball. What the-? How did she-?

"Run, Nick!" Frankie yells and I realize I should still be chasing her. But by now I can't catch up. I'm almost to her when she crosses into the end zone.

"Yes!" she screams, throwing down the ball, "That's what you get," she tells me sticking out her tongue.

I'm perplexed for a second. How could they have possibly beat us? But then I start laughing. She looks at me and joins in. Everyone else jogs into join us.

"Nice one, Miley!" Kevin says giving her a high five. Danielle does the same and then her and Kevin leave.

"Good job," Frankie admits grudgingly, while sending me a glare.

"Sorry, Frank. She's just too good for me," I say wrapping an arm around her waist and giving her a kiss on the temple.

"Gross," he says of our PDA, "I'm out." He leaves to go inside too.

"You didn't tell me you were good at football," I tease her, turning to face her and putting my hands on her hips.

She grabs my shoulders, "What can I say? I have many talents."

I laugh at that and she giggles too.

"So I won," Miley says randomly and I look at her confused. "So where's my prize?" she asks me with a smile.

"Prize? I don't think anyone said anything about a prize."

"But I'm a winner," she insists, "And I think I deserve a prize."

I look down at her and her lips are pursed and pushed into an adorable pout. Her hair is messy from the game and her cheeks are rosy. She looks so freaking adorable, I have to give in.

"I guess you do," I agree and lean down to kiss her on the lips. When I pull away her lips are slightly parted and her eyes and still closed. Then she opens them slowly.

"Is that it?" she says, quieter than before.

"Well, you get me too," I joke, wrapping my arms around her and pulling her into an embrace, "Is that good enough?"

"Mm, definitely," Miley says softly, nuzzling her face into my neck and even though she won the game, I know I'm the real winner here.

***

Miley's in the bathroom brushing her teeth and getting ready for bed. Watching her interact with my family was the best thing ever. I can tell that they all really like her and she likes them too. The perfect girl just became even more perfect.

"Hey," she says softly coming up behind me.

"Hi," I respond lamely, unable to keep the smile off my face, "I was just about to head downstairs. Good-night," I say and give her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. I knew that she was uncomfortable sharing a room with me by her earlier reaction, so I figured I'd give her space.

But when I pull away she's looking at me slightly confused.

"I just thought it might be weird to share a bed," I mumble, blushing, "I didn't want to move too fast... we've only been going out like a month, I didn't want you to get the wrong idea..."

She's just looking at me so I turn around to leave.

"Wait," she says suddenly, running up to me, "Don't leave."

I think my ears are betraying me, but then her lips crash against mine in a hard kiss and I don't really care what I'm hearing. She presses firmly against my lips and I know I'm not going to be able to control myself when she's acting this way. She goes to pull away but I wrap my arms around her so she can't, but she doesn't seem to mind. I can't stop kissing her and soon I part her lips with my tongue and slide it into her mouth, to which she responds readily.

Only after I absolutely need more oxygen or I might pass out do I pull away from her. I look straight into her eyes and they're a deep darker blue than normal. And the way she's looking at me, oh, my God, I want her. Our previous kiss was so hot, if _we_ don't do something, _I'm_ going to have to do something if you catch my drift.

Suddenly she raises her arms above her head. I gape at her. I've seen enough movies, I know what that action means, but I can't quite comprehend what it means for us.

"Are you serious?" I say hoarsely, barely able to get it out. I feel like the biggest loser ever. Here she is, being all sexy and there I go ruining it.

She nods her head slowly and I take a deep breath. I grasp the hem of her T-shirt and slowly begin to pull it off her body and over her head. I want to take me time with this so that I can remember every detail. Once it's off, all I can do is stare. I don't think I've ever seen a girl with a body as amazingly perfect as hers. Or maybe she's not perfect, just perfect for me.

After my eyes are satisfied, I lean in to kiss her again. It's going so fast now. Her kisses are passionate and frantic, but I don't mind because I'm feeling the same desperation as she pulls off my shirt and lets her hands explore my back and chest. I groan into her mouth as her hands travel farther south and then loop back up. Tease. Then she pushes me onto my bed and I'm fighting to not lose control. I want this to really count. This isn't just some hookup, this is a girl that I really like and don't want to mess things up with. This needs to be special.

I flip her over, trying to gain back dominance, and let my fingers wander to the back clasp of her bra. Once it's finally off, I start to explore her upper body with my mouth. Her skin tastes amazing, sweet and slightly salty. I take my time to get to know what spots she likes by her reactions.

"Nick," she gasps suddenly, but I ignore her, "Nick," she tries again. Her voice sounds so sexy, especially because I know I'm the one doing it to her, "Nick, please."

I can't resist that. She did say please after all and who am I to deny her? or myself?

"Are you sure?" I ask, my mouth barely losing contact from her body. I know I want this, but I have to make sure that she's ready. It's hard to believe that just a little while ago I was about to leave the room.

"Yes!" Miley says desperately and that's the last straw. I can't wait anymore. I can't tease her or myself any longer. It's a matter of seconds before we're both naked and I'm finally pushing into her. I'm met with no resistance, but that doesn't mean that she's not tight around me because she definitely is.

I take my time, working in and out of her slowly, trying to figure out what she likes and doesn't like. Also, I'm sure if I was going any faster, I would lose it. Some women claim that sex is sex to guys, that there's no emotional attachment, but in this case, they are definitely wrong. Sex isn't the word for this, the words would be making love. Because I love her. That's right. I love her. I'm sure of it. There's no other explanation for the feelings that I get from her and the difference between being with her and anyone else.

Soon, her face is buried into my neck and I can feel her hot breath against my skin. She's close and I can tell. I try and find the spots that I think she likes. Then she starts moaning my name and I lose it. I bury my face into her hair to muffle the sounds of my orgasm. When she finally tightens around me and relaxes, I let myself go. After that, I'm exhausted. I roll of of her because I can't even keep myself up anymore. The last thing I remember before falling asleep is her ragged breath and her beautiful face turning to look at me and giving me one of her best smiles.

***

I wake up to a stream of light that has flooded through the window into my eyes. I turn around to see Miley still sleeping, her body curled slightly. The sheet is tucked close around her chest, but her shoulders above them are bare. The sun light streams across her as well, but it doesn't wake her up since it's not in her face.

I suck in a deep breath. She looks beautiful, lovely, amazing, I can't even begin to describe it, but she's just _radiating._ Her skin is so soft and smooth and I turn my body to mimic hers. I can't resist. I have to touch her.

Tentatively, I places a small kiss on her shoulder and watch her reaction. She sighs softly in her sleep and I smile. Once I've started I can't stop, more kisses follow the first one, all over the smooth expanse of her back.

After a few moments, she twitches suddenly and turns around to look at me. She looks even more amazing from the front. Her hair is all falling into her face and her cheeks are rosy, either from sleep or blushing.

"Wow, you look beautiful..." is the only thing I can say.

She smiles nervously before speaking, "Thanks, I should go shower."

And then she gets up and walks to the bathroom. I can't help but stare at her body. Last night in the heat of the moment, I didn't have that much time to admire her, but wow. I mean, I knew she was fit, but damn. I mentally high five myself while staring at her pilates toned ass and the way her hips swing while she walks.

Once she's gone, I find my boxers tangled in the sheets and pull them on before going to check some stuff on the computer. But truthfully, all I can think about is Miley. Even though she's just a few feet away behind a door, I still miss her. I'm pathetic. That's what happens when you're in love.

Yep, _in love_. I, Nick Jonas, am in love. And I don't think I've ever said those words, at least not when I've really, really truly meant it. There just can't be a feeling better than the one I get with Miley, it's just not possible. This has to be it. _Love._

***

After taking a a shower of my own and successfully securing myself some alone time with Miley tonight, I get dressed and walk out my bedroom door. Whistling to myself, I almost run into Kevin who has just left his room as well.

"Woah," he says as we almost collide.

"Sorry," I say, unable to keep a smile off my face, after all how could I? I'm _in love. _"Good morning, Kevin!"

"What's up with you?" Kevin replies suspiciously, looking me up and down. Gee, someone's cranky. I guess one of us didn't get any last night. I smirk.

"What I can't be happy on this wonderful, beautiful, amazing-"

"Oh, my God," Kevin says suddenly, looking me over again, "No, you didn't."

"What?" I say confused.

"In our _parents'_ house?" he continues shaking his head, "Really, Nick?"

What the- how did he-

"Ugh. You're like glowing," Kevin rolls his eyes, "It's written all over your face."

"Jealous?" I smirk again.

"Uh, no," he retorts, "I'm married, I can get some-"

"Get some what?" Danielle suddenly interrupts, emerging from Kevin's doorway as well. She raises an eyebrow at Kevin and I swear I can seem him shrink in his spot. Have a mentioned that she's the best sister-in-law ever?

"Nothing, sweetie," he says in that sickeningly sweet voice. God, I hope I don't sound like that when I talk to Miley. "Just talking to Nick. Last night him and Miley-"

"ALL RIGHT," I cut him off, "I'm going to go find Miley." I quickly walk away from them, but I can hear both of them snickering. So I had sex with my _girlfriend_, it's really not that exciting.

I find Miley in the kitchen with my mom. Both of them are cooking. I stop and stare for a little bit and I can't help my smile. I like this scene, I like it a lot. I could definitely get used to it. I can't believe my mom and my girlfriend get along so well. Usually she's picky about the girls I date and always nagging me about them. But not this time.

"Oh look," I say walking into the room, "My two favorite women in the kitchen together."

Mom turns around and gives me a big smile and an even bigger hug which I return with a kiss on the cheek. Go ahead, call me a mama's boy. It's completely true.

I look over to Miley who's concentrating on cooking the bacon. My mom looks at me and then her and winks. I blush slightly. How do moms always know when something's up?

I can't stay away from Miley. Although PDA, especially in front of my family, usually completely freaks me out, I don't hesitate to walk over and wrap my arms around her waist. It just seems natural do to so. Finally she turns around and pecks me on the lips gently. I sigh softly. And notice Miley glance at my mom. She's staring at us with a satisfied smile on her face and I know why.

Because just like I have, Mom has fallen in love with her too. And if that's not the ultimate sign from God, I don't know what is. It's only been a month, but I already know **this is the girl I want to spend the rest of my life with.**

**

* * *

**

**Sorry that took so long. It must be super annoying to have to deal with me never updating :/  
**

**I'm thinking about skipping the chapter about Joe in this story... any major objections?**

**The reason is because I was thinking about ending MBWP in like 3 or so more chapters, then catching this one up to the same point that MBWP will be at, and then making a joint sequel of the two, where the chapters flip back and forth from Miley/Nick's POV. So obviously, that will go quicker if I do less things in Nick's POV. (If that was confusing, just ask me and i'll explain it again haha)**

DON'T FORGET TO VOTE IN THE NJK AWARDS IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY!


	5. Chapter 4

"Who are you and what did you do with my little brother?"

I roll my eyes at Kevin as I walk into the studio and put my messenger bag down. But the smile doesn't leave my face. How could it? I'm in love.

"Dude. Seriously. Stop smiling. You're freaking me out."

Like Kevin should talk. When he first met Danielle he never stopped smiling. It was the most annoying thing ever. It was like no matter what you did he wouldn't stop smiling. Now it's payback.

"I'm just happy," I defend myself. And it's true. This morning when I woke up, there was Miley in my bed and I got to kiss her good morning. Then I got to kiss her goodbye when I dropped her off at work.

"So you really like her, huh?" Kevin asks.

"No, I really love her."

Kevin looks at me confused, "Did you really just use the L-word?"

"I've never felt this way," I practically gush. I'm aware that I sound like a girl, but it's Kevin and I used to have to listen to him swoon over Danielle. "She's just so amazing. Everything is so good."

Kevin smiles, "I'm happy for you, bro," he says, "But just be careful, okay? This is like the first time I've seen you like this. Don't get so carried away."

Oh, Kevin. Always the worrier. Yes, I've never felt this way before. That's how I know it has to be love. This girl is the one for me.

"I think I know how I feel," I say cooly, "I'm going to meet her dad this weekend. Actually, I'm picking her up after work. Suitcase is already in my car."

"That's pretty serious."

"Yeah, but I mean, it's been like a month and she already met mom and dad. Besides he lives in Malibu, so we should probably be able to get some beach time in and I've been meaning to take a vacation or something..."

"You're rambling, Nick," Kevin laughs, "So does she love you too?"

Okay, so technically I haven't told her I love her yet. But I didn't want to say it right after... you know.... in case she got the wrong idea that I was just using her for that. Which I'm not, because honestly, Miley is THE perfect girl. Which I know I say all the time, but I honestly don't think there is any way she could possibly make me not like her now.

"I think..." I say and it comes out as more of a question than I wanted it to. Kevin opens his mouth to say something, but I cut him off before he can start, "I mean, I don't think she'd still be around if she didn't, you know? And, um, at mom and dad's..."

Kevin raises his eyebrows in a suggestive manner, "So how was it?"

Okay, I'll admit it, I'm blushing. But I'm just... not used to talking about this kind of thing even if it is with my brother.

"It was the best," I reply, looking down and avoiding his eyes. And it was the best. Even if she's only the second, ehm, partner, that I've had.

"Because you have a lot to go off."

"Shut up," I mutter, sorry I'm not a man-whore, Kevin, "It's not like you have room to talk. You've been with Dani forever."

"True," Kevin admits, "But jokes aside, I'm really glad you've found someone, Nick. Miley's a great girl."

"I know," I say with a grin, "And the best part is I have tons of inspiration now, so let's get working okay?"

Kevin chuckles and agrees and we launch into what we're best at- making music.

***

I could wait outside for Miley and cause less drama, but let's be realistic, I'm not going to do that. No one even blinks as I walk though E! although a few people whisper as I walk by. You'd think that by dating a girl who works for a gossip show would cause more gossip, but the people here are surprisingly tight lipped. Not that it matters, of course. People are already speculating that we are dating after some pictures of us getting off the jet from Dallas were released.

But it doesn't bother me. Because Miley is beautiful and amazing and I wouldn't mind if everyone knew she was mine. Which is a complete 180 from my usual. Usually, I would be denying rumors like crazy, doing anything to squash them. But it doesn't seem necessary with her. Even she seems okay with it.

To be perfectly honest, when I first saw the pictures and saw the things people were saying (typical for any girl that I'm see with, even friends and cousins- ew) I was afraid that Miley would give up on us. But she's so relaxed about it all. Nothing seems to phase her, but I like it. She walked on my private jet like she owned it whereas most girls who have been brought on it (mostly by Joe) oh and ah over everything unnecessarily.

I spot her working at her desk in a black pencil skirt and a ruffled white sleeveless shirt.

"Hey, baby," I say and she looks up surprised.

"Oh, hi, Nick, sorry, am I late?" she says quickly, looking completely flustered.

"Nope," I smile, "I'm early and didn't want to wait outside."

"Oh well, I'll be ready in just a little bit, I have to go copy this and staple it, then put it in my boss's mailbox and I'll be ready, okay?"

It's so cute how she's like a little business woman. Unfortunately, she hasn't got that much airtime since our fateful interview. But she doesn't seem to mind that much. In fact, she never seems to worry over work or paying the bills or anything. I'm assuming that she comes from some type of money and I guess I'll be seeing when I meet her dad and go to her childhood home.

"Okay," I say as she gets up and places a small kiss on the corner of my lips.

"Sit down, relax, I'll be back in a second," she winks and then runs off. I can't lie, I completely check her out as she walks away. Maybe we can stop somewhere before we get to her dad's because I don't think I can go all weekend without- wait. Stop. That was so sleezy, I can't believe I just thought that. I'm a gentleman. I don't need just the physical stuff from her. But wow, does she make that skirt look good.

I look around her desk, just because I'm bored. There's a picture of her and Lilly from when they were pretty young. Beginning of high school maybe? I smile at how young and awkward they look. It's cute. There's also another picture of her and her dad. His arms are wrapped tight around her and they both have huge smiles on their faces. I know that they are really close and part of me is a little nervous to meet him. Okay, I'm a lot nervous. But hopefully her dad will be able to see that I'm serious about Miley and that I plan on treating her like a princess.

After a few minutes, Miley comes back.

"Okay, we can go," she says grabbing her bag from under her desk and scanning the top for anything she might need. I get up and we both walk to the elevator to get out of there. The second the doors close, I embrace her in a tight hug. Her arms wind around me too and squeeze me tightly before leaning her face up to look at mine. I brush my lips against hers gently and she smiles.

"You ready for this weekend?" she asks, grabbing my hand and squeezing it.

"Yeah, I can't wait." Surprisingly there's no sarcasm in my voice. The elevator opens and we walk out into the parking garage to my car. Like a gentleman, I open the door for her before getting in on my side.

Miley's surprisingly quiet on the drive to her dad's house, only speaking up to make comments on where to turn and that type of thing. It's making me a little worried. Usually she's such a little chatterbox.

"Hey,you okay? You seem kind of out of it..."

"Yeah, I'm fine," she says with a genuine smile. Her hand covers mine on the clutch and I mesh our fingers together before bringing her hand to my mouth and kissing it, just to remind her that I'm there for her.

"You nervous?" she asks and I lock my jaw for a second.

"A little."

"Don't be," she assures me with a smile that makes me believe her, "He'll love you."

***  
Miley is out of the car before I've even put it into park. I chuckle at her and then go to the trunk to get out our small weekend bags. She rings the doorbell and then smiles excitedly at me. She's so beautiful when her eyes are sparkling with excitement like that. It's contagious and I'm anxious to get this meeting over with.

Her dad opens the door and engulfs her in a huge hug. I follow behind her and put our bags down so I can greet Mr. Stewart properly. Him and Miley have a short exchange before Miley turns to me.

"Dad," she says with a big grin on her face, "This is my boyfriend, Nick Jonas."

"Nice to meet you, sir," I say with respect and hold out my hand to him. He stares at me hardly and I want to die, but I keep his gaze, staying calm and collected. Finally, he grasps my hand and firmly shakes it.

"Nice to meet you too," Mr. Stewart nods, "It's nice to finally meet the boy my daughter has been raving about."

I can't control the smile that takes over my face. So Miley has been talking about me, huh? That's definitely a good sign. And it's not just talking, she's _raving_ about me. Which is good because I've been _raving_ about her too.

"It's nice to meet the guy who made her into the wonderful woman she is today," I reply and Miley blushes. Oh, this could be fun.

"I like you, boy," he says warmly "Don't give me a reason to change my mind."

"I don't plan to, sir," I tell him honestly and wrap an arm around Miley for emphasis.

"Well, Miley," he says, "Why don't you show Nick to his room? I made the bed in the guest room next to my room."

"Dad!" she groans and I look at her confused.

"Miley."

I don't really get what's going on, but it seems best as if I don't try to. It's probably just a father/daughter thing.

Miley sighs, "fine, but then I'm taking him to my room to show him something."

Again, they exchange a look that confuses me. Okay, is there something I should be worried about? But before I get a chance to think about it farther Miley calls out to me.

"C'mon Nick, I'll show you to your room."

***

After basically getting busted by her dad in my room (which was probably the awkwardest thing I have ever experienced, I'm still red in the face) Miley leads me down the hall to her room.

"I have to show you something," she says pulling me down the hallway to her room, "Please just try and keep an open mind, okay?"

Oh no. Here it comes. This much be the catch. I knew she was too good to be true. But what is it? Maybe it's not that bad. Whatever it is, I'll get over it. Unless it's something really awful. But what could she be hiding in her room? I hope she doesn't know how nervous I am.

She drops my hand and goes over to her closet and opens it. Here we go... But all there is is clothes, like in a normal closet. It's not even anywhere near as big as her walk-in closet back in her apartment.

"Um, Mi? Why are you showing me your closet?"

She doesn't answer me, but instead pushes all her clothes to the sides of the closet, revealing double doors with the purple and yellow HM logo that I haven't seen in years. Huh? Is she like obsessed with Hannah Montana or something? She's the right age to have been obsessed with her in her prime. But she didn't say anything when she saw the picture in my room... and she doesn't really seem like the type to obsess over celebrities.

Then she opens the doors to a whole other room. There are tons of clothes. Like tons. More than I can even imagine on a rotating rack in the back. On one wall there's lots and lots of shoes and purses. I still don't get it.

Then I notice another shelf against the wall. It's filled with awards. But not just any awards. These are all prestigious music awards and Choice Awards. How does she have these? I walk over to the shelf and touch one of them. The metal is cool under my finger tips and it seems real. I read the plate on the lower part and it says "Hannah Montana Best Pop Album 2010". I look at her and she's standing so still that I don't bother to ask her because I don't think she could speak.

Next to the shelf with the awards is one full of pictures of Hannah with celebrities. My eyes zero in on a copy of the picture I had in my room. I reach out and pick it up, studying it as if it will give me a clue as to what this is all about. And then I see it. The color of Hannah's eyes. And the shape. I look back at Miley. And the curve of her cheek. Back down at the picture. And her smile, how could I have not recognized the smile?

"You're Hannah," I say even though it's pretty obvious. I even realize that some of the clothes I saw before were definitely signature Hannah Montana style.

"I _was _Hannah," she says nervously. But I'm not mad. I'm just trying to figure it out. She had blonde hair? But I definitely saw that picture of her with Lilly and she had brown hair when she was younger. Maybe it was a wig? Hannah's hair was always a little too perfect...

"I just wanted a normal life..." she explains, "I wanted to go to school and have friends who liked me for me and I wanted to be able to go out without the paparazzi following me..."

I can't stop a smile from breaking across my face. It's so ridiculous. She puts on a wig and no one knew who she was. But it all fits. People knew very little about Hannah, in fact, my brothers and I were always amazed how she did it. I start laughing. It's so crazy. I can't believe something like that actually worked, but evidently, it did.

I put the picture down and then go over to her. She looks frozen, shocked and confused so I pull her into a huge hug to let her know it's all okay.

"You have got to be the cleverest girl on the planet," I tell her with a quick peck on the lips, "How did you come up with this?"

"Well, it was mostly my dad," she says, relaxing in my arms.

"I can't believe I never thought of this."

"So you're not mad?"

"Mad?" I stop laughing, "Why would I be mad?"

"I don't know... because I didn't tell you the truth at first," she says sheepishly.

"Everyone is entitled to secrets, Mi. Especially at the beginning of a relationship. I didn't tell you about Joe right away, did I?"

She shakes her head no and I can't help but laugh again, "And all this time I believed the rumors that Hannah got married to a Brit at 18 and lives on the English country side."

She rolls her eyes and I kiss her again.

"You know I had a pretty big crush on Hannah back in the day..." I tease her. That's kind of true. I did have a little crush on her before I met her. But she never seemed that into me. Probably because as "Miley" she had a boyfriend. That makes sense.

"Yeah, you made a pretty big fool of yourself the first time we met. '_Wow, you're pretty'" _she

teases me right back. This is what I love about us. We're not afraid to make fun of each other.

The only thing I don't understand is why she stopped being Hannah so I ask her.

"I was getting tired of pretending," she says with a shrug, "And I wanted the normal life more than the pop star life. Being a reporter seemed more interesting to me than being the person the news was about. The hardest part was giving up the music though. I didn't want people to suspect anything so I pretty much had to give up on it completely."

"I could never do that," I tell her honestly, "You are one amazing girl, have I told you that recently?"

"Yes, but I never get tired of hearing it," she smiles. She looks so cute and happy and relieved. She's so strong and wonderful. And she was Hannah Montana. I can't even wrap my mind around how famous she was and how talented and how she just gave it all up because she wanted to try other things. That's incredible. I love her. I love Miley Stewart/Hannah Montana. I love her and I'm going to tell her.

"I love you," I blurt out suddenly. She looks at me with wide eyes, but they're happy and I can't resist kissing her. She kisses back just as passionately and I know she feels the same. But I want to hear her say it.

"I love you too... And I've been wanted to say that for a long time," she confesses.

"Me too," I agree, "Ever since my parents' house I've been dying to tell you, but I didn't want to rush it. Today just proved to me even more that you are wonderful, incredible, special and I don't want to let another day go by without letting you know how much I love and admire you."

"I love you," she says again and it sounds even better the second time.

"I love you too," I tell her and then she presses her lips against mine to seal the deal.

***

The next night, I insist on taking Miley and her dad out to dinner, my treat. Miley picked out a restaurant earlier in the week and made a reservation so all we have to do is show up. It's a little early in the evening, but Miley made the plans so I assume she has a good reason for it.

It's a casual Italian place, but Miley still looks nice in jeans and a ruffled tank top with her long hair straightened. It's a little awkward with her and her dad, but considering we're all musicians, we have a lot to talk about.

Mr. Stewart is telling a story about the "Hannah" days while Miley is blushing and I can't stop laughing. I can't believe some of the shenanigans she got herself into as a teenager. Then again, with her outgoing and wild personality it's not all that surprising.

"... so we had to start the show an hour later while we waited for Jackson to come back with her wig," he finishes and I'm laughing so hard I can feel it in my abs.

"Okay, that was _one _time," Miley says embarrassed, "I'm not _always_ that forgetful."

She looks so cute sitting there blushing so I take her hand, squeeze it, and give her a smile to let her know that it's okay. My brothers and I had our own fiascoes when we were in a band together, it's completely understandable. I mean, usually they were Joe's fault, but whatever.

Dinner is casual and relaxed and I'm really glad that Miley's dad seems to like me. And my mom adores her like her own daughter. We go together so perfectly. It seems like nothing can stop us. I know it's early, but I really wouldn't mind spending my whole life with her. Actually, I'd love it.

When we get back to the house, Miley grabs my hand and tugs me to the back door.

"Daddy, we're going for a walk!" she yells, pulling me out onto the beach. Not that I mind or anything. We've hardly had alone time all day.

Once we're out on the beach she slows down and lets go of my hand to kick her sandals off and I take my own shoes off. She waits for me to finish and then takes my hand again, swinging them in between us as we walk down the shoreline slowly.

"That was fun," Miley says with a smile, looking at me.

"Yeah," I agree, "Your dad is pretty cool. I can't believe some of the people he's worked with."

"I know," she smiles proudly, "He's the best. I couldn't have asked for a better childhood."

"Well, duh, _Hannah_," I tease her and she laughs along.

We walk a little ways down the beach while the sunsets next to us. I don't really know where we're going, but I don't mind as long as I'm with her. Comfortable silence overtakes us and eventually, Miley turns around and starts walking back to the house.

I like how we don't need words sometimes. Right now, I'm just enjoying being in this beautiful place with a beautiful girl. She looks so peaceful and calm right now and I feel the same way.

All of the sudden, Miley plops down pulling me with her onto the sand. I shift so that I can wrap and arm around her shoulders while she stares out at the ocean. Then she turns to me and looks me in the eyes.

I don't even notice the water as the sunsets because the blue in front of me is so much better than the ocean. Then she leans in and kisses me, using her tongue to part my lips. Her hands land on my shoulders and she gently pushes me back down onto the sand.

Her body covers mine as her lips trail from my mouth down to my neck. I grab her hips and pulled them closer to mine while a small growl escapes from my chest. She giggles and her lips vibrate against the soft spot on my neck.

"Miley, don't start something you can't finish," I beg, starting to feel a little turned on.

"Who says I'm not going to finish?" she asks with a seductive smile and slides her hands down my chest.

"We can't do this here," I say with little conviction in my voice. Oh God, the things this girl does to me. With the right persuasion she might even convince me to have sex in public.

"Well, then let's take it inside," she gets up and offers me her hand I take it and she pulls me up off the sand before turning and starting to head back to her house.

"Your dad..." I call after her, not moving from my spot.

She turns around and looks at me, her hair whipping around and the setting sun radiating off her tanned skin, making her appear flawless.

Then she takes a few steps, swinging her hips, until she's right in front of me.

"What if I said my dad isn't home?" she runs a finger down my chest, making my breath catch in my throat.

"But how...?"

"Every Saturday night he goes and plays poker with his friends..." her hand curls behind my neck bringing my mouth to hers. After a while she pulls away and opens her eyes. I open my mouth to say something and then the next thing I know she's running down the beach, laughing as her hair flies behind her.

I take off after her and it doesn't take long for me to catch up. I grab her around her waist and turn her around while she squeals before our bodies collide. I pull on her chin and kiss her softly and slowly, taking my time.

When we finally pull away the sun is almost all the way underwater.

"I love you," she whispers and I can't get over how good those words sound.

"I love you too," I reply before grabbing the backs of her thighs and letting her jump so that her legs are wrapped around my waist.

I carry her into her father's house while she giggles and kisses me all over the place. I bring her to my room because it's closer than hers and lower both of us onto the bed.

I pull her shirt over her head and then undo her pants. It's not that I want to rush it, I just want her naked as soon as possible. I just need to feel her skin against mine.

While I work on her pants, she unbuttons my plaid shirt and pushes it off my shoulders. She kicks off her jeans while I pull off my undershirt. More clothes fly until both of us are completely bare. I pull away to look at her and I mean really look at her. How is it possible for someone to be so beautiful?

"Nick," she whispers breaking my trance and all of the sudden all I want to do is kiss every inch of her skin.

Starting with a chaste kiss on her forehead, I progress down her hairline to the curve of her cheek. I leave a lingering kiss on her lips before trailing down her chin to her neck. I lose count of how many times I've kissed her as I follow her shoulder down to her arm, all the way to her hand where I leave a kiss on each finger tip. Turning her hand over, I kiss her wrist feeling her pulse beating rapidly against my lips. At the top of her arm I kiss across her collarbones before giving her left arm the same attention I just gave the right. Once that's accomplished I progress downward.

"Nick," she moans softly as her hands rest on my shoulders, squeezing gently. I know what she wants, but I'm not done yet. I kiss down her chest and then down her stomach to her left hip. I nip at it gently and get the reaction I want when her back arches. My lips feel across her body till I get to the other hip and repeat the process.

My name falls from her lips again and I smile against her skin. I kiss down her perfect legs until I get to her ankle and then work my way up her inner leg. Her breathing slows down as I get higher up. I can tell she's getting excited, but I skip over the part she wants the most and head down her other leg.

"Nick," she cries in frustration and I have to hold in the laughter. I know I'm torturing her, but it will be worth it.

Only once my lips have touched the majority of her body do I come back up to her face.

"Hi," I say with a smirk.

"You're cruel," she says simply, pushing one of her hands though my hair.

I don't say anything I just quickly spread her legs and thrust in.

"Oh!" she gasps out in surprise.

"Worth the wait?" I ask her as I begin to move faster.

"Yes," she pants, "Definitely."

Her hips begin to rock back against mine, sending new sensations up my spine. She's so good at this, if I didn't know for a fact she has a job at E!, I'd assume she was some kind of professional, if you get what I mean.

All good things have to come to an end though and I quickly find myself about to lose it.

"Mi..." is all I can groan out, but she gets it.

"Me too," she says in response and I grab her hips and slam into her. She let's out a tiny yelp and it's so cute and so hot I want to hear it again so I repeat my previous motions. She yelps again and wraps her legs around me, linking her ankles behind my back.

It's not long before her whole body tenses and relaxes and I know she's reached her limit. With a sigh of relief I let myself finish too then roll off of her and collapse.

I look at her and her eyes are closed as her chest falls and rises. She looks amazing.

Then a door slams down stairs and her eyes shoot open. Then they go for the clock. Oh wow, it's past 10. Time flies.

She quickly gets up and throws her clothes back on messily. I laugh at her while she glares.

"You won't be laughing when my daddy finds me in here with you," she snaps, then she sticks out her tongue so I know she's kidding, "I'm going to my room, Good night, I love you," she says before leaving in a rush.

I look around for my boxers before finding them on the floor and pulling them on. Then I take my phone and type a quick message to Miley

**I love you too.**

**

* * *

**

**Oh hey. It's been a while. Still trying to get back into the swing of this story.**

**Just a reminder the NJK Award Nominations have started, so don't forget to nominate your favorite stories!**

**I tried to add some new stuff, but there are some repeated things from MBWP. I hope you enjoyed it! Check out my new story The Most Unexpected Places if you haven't already.  
**


	6. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

I already posted this on my twitter, but not everyone has a twitter obviously so here we go:

So I realized while writing Two is Better Than One that it wasn't fun. I love writing and creating stories, but it felt boring, like I was doing work because I had to go back and forth between MBWP and TBTO and it was more like re-writing than actual writing.  
Then the reviews for it came in and there weren't that many. That itself didn't bother me, but then I realized it must bore you guys too. Like obviously it's just the same story again. There's no excitement or intrigue which a good story needs. And without a lot of motivation from myself it will take even longer to finish and then longer for the sequel. So I've come up with 3 options and I'm gonna let you guys help me decide (since you'll be the ones reading it):  
**  
Option #1**: Continue with the original plan. Finish TBTO and work on TMUP and then start the sequel to MBWP after I finish TBTO  
**  
Option #2**: Start the sequel to MBWP now. Keep updating TMUP regularly and occassionally update TBTO when the mood strikes me.  
**  
Option #3**: Give up on TBTO altogether (I would probably delete it). Start sequel from both Nick and Miley's POV and keep updating TMUP.

So those are the three options. I'm going to put a poll on my profile so go vote there, but if you have any comments or questions, you can review here or PM me & I'll get back to you.

Even if you gave me an answer on twitter, please vote in the poll too.

Thanks,  
Sarah (l0veisrealx3)


End file.
